Steel Sentinels/Our Darkest Hour
< End of the Road Briefing The war has reached a critical juncture. The enemy is nearly defeated, but they are using experimental technology that we cannot defend against. Take the Hurricane down to the Lost World and engage in combat. When you have taken out the rest of the enemy forces, they will send out their experimental models. You will have to use all the skills that have made you a legend to destroy them. On to glory, ! Enemy sentinels Wave 1: 2x Explosive Cannon Drones (no powerups) Wave 2: 2x Scorpions (1 x Extra life, 1 x Impervious) Wave 3: 1x Bertha (Impervious) Wave 4: 1x Crusher and 1x Golem (With DEATH Nuke) (1 x Extra life, 1 x Impervious) Wave 5: 4x Orbital (With Walton Mirage Device) (Solar energy shield, EMP bomb, Infinite energy) Walkthroughs Method 1 Wave 1 Use the Energised Kinetic Weapons (EKW) to take out the drones. Moving should not be nessecary. Wave 2 Scorpions spawn. As the Scorpions land, walk into the bottom of the cave. Launch Firebombs at the Scorpion coming from the left, finish it off with Piercer rockets and take the Impervious power-up. Use the EKW to take out the remaining Scorpion. Make sure you grab the 1-Up, and then immediately fly to where the Bertha is landing. Wave 3 A Bertha spawns. Attack the Bertha with the EKW and Piercer rockets for as long as the Impervious power lasts. Move to the left side of the cave mentioned earlier, and attempt to hit the Bertha with Firebombs while it is moving into and out of the cave. Finish it off with Piercers and/or the EKW, and take the Impervious power-up. Move right. Wave 4 A Crusher and a Golem spawn. As soon as the Golem lands it will launch its Nuke. Occasionally the Crusher and/or Golem will be caught up in the blast. To increase the chances of this, hide in the centre cave. Because the Crusher and Golem cannot attack you while in the cave, they will move towards you and into the Nuke's damage zone. Finish off any remaining sentinels with Piercers and the EKW as quickly as possible, and take the 1-Up and Impervious power-ups. Wave 5 Orbitals spawn. You should try to have at least 2 respawns at this time. Attempt to take down as many Orbitals as possible while the Impervious power-up from the last wave is active. Use Firebombs and the EKW while they are in the air, and Piercers when they land. They will frequently have energy loss, which forces them to land for 5 or 6 seconds. When the Impervious power-up is close to running out, move quickly towards the left cave. Stop before the edge of the incline inside the cave: this is out of the AI's Solaris range (most of the time). Use Piercers to kill any Orbitals that land next to you, and use Firebombs to kill any that land to the right of the cave. If you die, make your way back to a cave as quickly as possible, and search for any Impervious power-ups that might have been dropped by defeated Orbitals. Method 2 Wave 1 Use the Energized Kinetic Weapons (EKW) to take out the right hand drone. Then fly to the right hand side of the map and sit on the top of the small hill to the left of the cave. Kill the 2nd drone when it gets close enough. Immediately walk to the bottom of the hill, but not into the cave. Wave 2 The Scorpions spawn.Aim piercer rockets at the top of the hill and use them to kill the first Scorpion that comes over it. Kill the second Scorpion with EKW. It should only take 3 shots. Wave 3 A Bertha spawns.Set a jump through the extra life and impervious powerups where the Scorpions were killed,but hold it until the Bertha comes onto the left of the main screen, or even closer. Jump through the powerups, picking up both, and move over the hill if the jump hasn't taken you there. Use piercers on the Bertha, then EKW until it is dead. Wave 4 A Crusher and a Golem spawn. As soon as the Golem lands it will launch its Nuke.Usually the Crusher or/and Golem will be caught up in the blast. It is best if it is the Crusher, and this seems to happen most if you are on the left slope of the hill that you killed the Scorpions on (possibly - verification of this would be useful).Take the impervious from the Bertha as soon as you need it, but try to leave the second one as long as possible. The Golem is fairly easy to kill with rockets or EKW. Take the extra life ASAP, and the impervious as your current one runs low. Move towards the flat area on the left of the map. Wave 5 Orbitals spawn.Use impervious and hit them when they are in power-loss state after using their lasers; they get only 1 or 2 shots at a time. Drops here include a solar shield (which protects against a few laser hits), EMP bomb (which grounds any nearby Orbitals), and infinite energy (which allows you infinite EKW shots to kill the Orbitals while they are grounded). Rockets and Firebombs are not typically useful, because the Orbitals have AMARDS. Hiding in the cave (as in method 1) may be useful, but the easiest way is to have a significant time of imperviousness left (20 seconds or more) and kill the Orbitals on the flat area to the left of the center cave. It is easy to hit grounded sentinels there with EKW, and then to pick up the power-ups they drop. Courtesy of Xx-StoneCold PS. If you're lucky, one of the Orbitals might shoot another down.--Orbrunner 17:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) To get luckiER I had 2 orbitals teamkilled while i was in the cave i killed the scorpions in. do this to get rid of your troubles Reward * Walton Mirage Device unlocked. * Mechavity achieved. Notes *Silver star time: 5:30 *Gold star time: 4:42 *No respawns available initially. *One of the Scorpions and the Crusher drop respawn powerups when killed. *Invulnerability powerups are dropped from a Scorpion, Bertha and Golem. *Powerups dropped by Orbitals include Solar Energy Shield, EMP bomb, Unlimited energy